The Forgotten Power
by Reader665
Summary: When Naruto is born with the all mighty rinnegan, and still has the kyuubi sealed in him, that gives two reason's for the villigers to hate him. But he gains a new friend... femKyuubi


**I do not own Naruto**

A five year old white spiked hair boy, was running desperately at his full speed, through Konohakagure no Sato, also know as Konoha or the village hidden in the leaves. Although he was slightly faster than any normal child, don't think that a five years old boy can outrun villagers with twenty eight (take or add) years of experience. His legs held him a lot, but he knew he couldn't run forever, and his fact was proved right by the villagers that had nearly outran him. He wore some poorly made shorts, showing view to his bruised legs. His shirt was short, merely reaching his torso. But the most surprising thing about him, was not his white spiked hair that devided gravity, but where his eyes. His eyes had very thin black rings around the purple pupil. Between the rings, he had a gap of a centimeter, which was filled with bright purple. He had the rinnegan. This boy was non-other than Naruto Uzumaki.

He didn't have even the smallest ideea of what is the reason the mobs were chasing him. After all, he was very poor. He turned his head to see the distance between him and the mobs, but immediately he hit a brick wall. It was a dead end. Then, the beatings began. He was being thrown at with kunais, some were even using jutsus. Then a woman with pink hair was approaching him, an slapped him. She then took a kunai, and carved words on his stomach an back. Naruto was crying. But when she decided to push the kunai into his skin, a man stopped her an pushed her away from Naruto. Then the man proceeded to fight the mobs. By the looks, he was a chuunin rank shinobi. He had brown hair,wrapped in a ponytail. As delivered a punch and trowed some shuriken, no one noticed that someone was watching them carefully, on a nearby roof top .

'The man is destroying my plan. I shall reduce him to dust, as well as these stupid villagers' the man thought.

" Katon:Kaenhosaki (Fire release:Flame Thrower)"he shouted, as he led the flames at the man with an amazing control and dumbfounding precision. Flames appeared and aimed with great speed straight to the man, avoiding every single mob.

"NOOOO!"yelled Naruto as he jumped in front of the flames, covering the man.

'Damn it. The purpose was to kill the man not the child, and now both of them are dead. My plan was so easily shattered'he thought.

The flames took over Naruto and the man. But before the flames could touch anybody, two words roses in the head of Naruto:

"Preta path"he wishpered, and all the flames were absorbed by the child, almost all of his wounds were healed.But the words carved on his stomach, back and hands, were intact.

Soon, dust was covering the man and Naruto's, and they used it to hide their existence for now. The strange man, jumped down, and slaughtering each person there, except for 3 survivors. The pink haired woman, another woman and a 42 years old man. After he was done, the man walked away. The dust found its home again on the ground. But the mysterious man, took a quick glance, and saw that Naruto and the other man were alive. 'Good, maybe next time will work' he thought as he disappeared.

Back with Naruto and the man. From Naruto's rinnegan, three lines of blood were running down his right and left cheek. This was the result of his eyes being very young. The man was scared when Naruto collapsed on the ground. Even though he was amazed at what the young kid did, he will think about that later. Right now there were more important things to do. Like getting Naruto to the hospital.

2 hours later, the man was with a sleeping Naruto in his arms, in front of the Hokage's office's door. Soon, he knocked on his door.

"Enter"called a voice from the other side of the door."Ah, Iruka. What brings you here?"

"Another "Fox Hunt" I guess"

Hiruzen sighed."What happened this time?"

"Well,it is somehow interesting."

"How so?"

"First I was the one to save him, I fought off most of the villagers, but then a man from above us shoot an S rank fire jutsu with Kage level precision towards me. But that's where the interesting part is. Naruto jumped in front of the flames, and absorbed the jutsu, and that healed all his wounds, bruises and burns(Iruka doesn't know about the words). That covered us in a thick dust. The man got down, and slaughtered everybody except for a few survivors, which two I recognize to be the Haruno's, and a woman I don't know. But something happened to Naruto. After his use of the dojutsu, blood started falling on his cheeks and he collapsed. Do you know why?"

"It is because his eyes are still of young caliber, and they have to mature at least 2 more years. A similar occurrence happened to the youngest Uchiha to have awakened the sharingan, who is 7 years old. Being two years older than Naruto, his eyes have surely developed more. Now we have to talk about the man who shoot the jutsu. Are you sure he wasn't a normal shinobi?"

"Yes hokage_sama. He has to be at least High Anbu level, in my opinion, to perform such a justu. And I still don't know which side is he on. He aimed to kill me, not Naruto, and he murdered the attackers. I am truly confused."

"I see. Interesting indeed. Maybe he was on another mission. And now, it you have nothing more to say, goodbye Iruka."

"Bye hokage_sama."

And there, he left Hiruzen's office, and went straight to his apartment.

Meanwhile in Naruto's mindscape

Nauto's POV:

I suddenly found myself in a sewer.

'Guess that thing really killed me. But I don't know where I am. This may be heaven. No, no way. Heaven surely doesn't look that way. This may be Hell. Yes that's it. After all, I am a demon.' I thought.

I slowly made my way through the sewer. It was really dark. So I couldn't see much. But still. I saw some weird red steam like thingy, so I decided to follow it. Once there, I saw a massive room, with a strangely big cage. The darkness shrouded the cage, was giant, and denied the human eye, the ability to see through it. But the rinnegan was no normal human eye. It was God's eye. So Naruto could tell that the energy and red "smoke" he had sensed and had seen, was coming from there. He could also see a red outline, that glowed so strongly, that you couldn't miss it. So, he decided to approach it.

He was a few feet away from it, when he was stopped by a soft growl, and the apparition of two big red eyes, with a black slit in the middle, that seemed to glow.

"Who...who are you? asked Naruto.

'Was this the creature I have to be tortured by during my stay in hell? Or was this some kind of executioner?'

He couldn't help, but see the red eyes soften, after he thought that. He could also see... sadness, sorrow, loneliness... this... beast, was just like him...

" **I'm Kyuubi no Yoko ... and you are not in hell, just in your mindscape. I am part of the reason you are hated, and beaten. And I'm sorry."**

"Why are you sorry? As far as I'm concerned, you haven't done anything wrong."

" **That may be it, but the mobs think I am you, and that's why the hate you"**

"Well they are stupid. I don't belive it's your fault."

Kyuubi's eyes widened.

" **Thank you..."**

And then it proceeded to tell Naruto, the tale, of the night he was born, and that he was controlled, and he had no intention to attack.

"I belive in you"

Whatever Kyuubi was expecting, it sure wasn't this.

" **You...what?"**

"I said, that I belive you... you have shown me more kindness in these few hours, than I have recived in my entire 5 years."

Kyuubi's eyes widened as it was out of words.

Naruto then narrowed his eyes at what looked like a paper in the middle of the gates. But to him, it looked like some device, that was forcefully and brutally restricting the movements of the Kyuubi.

He suddenly jumped, and ripped the seal off, and the gates opened.

Then just as suddenly, the Kyuubi transforms into a very beautiful woman, and looks at Naruto in the eyes.

Then she breakes down, unable to contain the tears. She falls to her knees still crying, but Naruto was there to support her.

" **How...How are you still able to show such kindness to me, when all I've done was destroy your life?** "I will tell you again, that you have done nothing wrong. By the way... do you have a name? Since your other form is a girl, surely you must have a name, right?"

 **"Natsuki"** she replied as she had a soft smile on her face

"Natsuki..." he whispered. "Beautiful name..."

Natsuki blushed at the innocent boy's words. Suddenly, Naruto yawned loudly, and fell asleep on Natsuki's lap. Natsuki stroked his hair, and whispered:

 **"Sleep well, Naruto-kun"**


End file.
